custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Koram
Koram is one of the four former Archcommanders, the leaders of the Hand of Artakha. History (Prime Reality) In the Prime Reality, Koram was one of the four Archcommanders, or the leaders of the Hand of Artakha that included Kragator. However, this Kragator (like the Kragators of most alternate universes) wasn't obsessed with leaving a lasting legacy. Following a certain Great Being’s tampering with the Matoran Universe, Kragator and Toa Helryx both played a large hand in the Hand’s dissolution; Helryx because of the damage the undisciplined agents caused, Kragator because of the lack of a central command structure. With the help of Sheriem and Koram, the other two Archcommanders, the organization was disbanded. When Helryx lay out her plans to reform the Hand into the Order of Mata Nui, Koram gave his support, but he made it clear that he would resign shortly afterward. He later went on to conquer the Southern Continent; however, this was ended when a Makuta killed him. History (The Broken Order Universe) In the early days of the Matoran Universe, Koram was one of four beings created by the Great Beings with the purpose of leading the Hand of Artakha (the others being Helryx, Kragator, and Sheriem). In the organization’s early days, Hand agents only had to deal with malfunctioning nanotech, reprogramming them and setting them back in order. However, following the actions of a certain Great Being, the nanotech of the Matoran Universe were given sentience. The Hand was unable to deal with the newly sentient beings and when the Archcommanders tried to correct the faults in the organization, they found it was too decentralized to do so. Seeing this, Kragator and Helryx proposed dismantling the Hand, an action Koram and Sheriem agreed to. Eventually their soldiers were scattered and the organization was but a memory. Koram, interested in his own name-building pursuits, began acting on plans to conquer the Southern Continent. The dissolution of the Hand left Mata Nui without a protector organization, and several months later, Helryx and Kragator called a meeting on Keetongu Isle--a meeting between the four rulers and various other highly ranked beings in the Hand--to reshape the organization. Koram came, regarding the establishment of a successor organization to the Hand as his duty as an Archcommander, but firmly established that he would have no part in it, instead wishing to further his own ambitions. From the onset, a clash of ideals prevented a clear course of action from emerging. Helryx viewed the Hand’s bain as being the lack of discipline with its members as well as the visibility of the organization; she felt that any new organization would have to be completely invisible and highly self-disciplined. Kragator, however, viewed the Hand’s downfall as due to the lack of a centralized command structure; he felt that the Hand’s replacement would need a king, an emperor, a ruler who controlled every aspect of the organization. Koram supported Kragator’s plan for reestablishment, seeing kingdoms as a reasonable thing to pursue--he did, after all, wish to make his own. When the fighting between Helryx and Kragator grew more and more intense, Koram grew to care less and less about the future organization, though frequently helping Sheriem break up much of the fighting. When Helryx at last issued the order sending messengers throughout the universe to rally the Hand of Artakha agents to her order of Mata Nui, Kragator and his supporters attacked the base of her and her proponents. Most of Helryx’s supporters were killed and she escaped. When the Hand agents arrived at Helryx’s command, Kragator declared the formation of the Kritor Alliance based on his plan. Koram, his work apparently finished, left the island and acted on his plans to build a kingdom and a name for himself. Koram grew surprisingly successful with his empire-building, expanding his realm into the largest kingdom to that point and until tens of thousands of years later with the Kritor Empire in the Kritor/Makuta War (which successfully managed to conquer the universe). The ex-Archcommander successfully conquered the Southern Continent and was toying with the idea of expanding his empire beyond when he was struck down by a Makuta. Well after his death, newly-crowned King Kragator of the Kritor Alliance returned frequently to the lands he had ruled and saw the sturdiness of the legacy Koram had left behind. As such Koram is commonly credited by historians as the one who inspired Kragator to pursue conquest with the Kritor Empire. Koram would later return thanks to the Red Star; however, his mind was gone and he died shortly thereafter. Because of the bizarre nature of this, the notion of Koram’s resurrection was dismissed as a simple myth to scare the naïve. History (Select Universes) There are some universes where Koram goes on after the meeting at Keetongu Island to serve in the Order of Mata Nui's inner circle. These occur about as often as not. However, when he does do so, it motivates Sheriem to come out of his self-imposed isolation and serve with them out of fear of being the only Archcommander not involved in the Order of Mata Nui. They and Kragator (when he's a member as he usually is) serve in the inner-circle which answers to Helryx. One such example where this occurs is in ''Forsaking a Warrior'' of the Moirai Universe where all four Archcommanders serve in the inner circle--albeit unnamed. Abilities and Traits Koram was interested primarily in himself, something he couldn’t focus on when helping to lead the Archcommanders, and by the time the Hand disbanded, he was eager to leave and carry out his own schemes. His return for the meeting on Keetongu Isle was in a purely consulting fashion; he never had any intention of joining either the Order of Mata Nui or the Kritor Empire respectively where they form. Trivia * Despite being the only Archcommander without an appearance in the main Broken Order Saga, Koram is one with the second-largest impact, as his conquest can be considered to have inspired Kragator whose exploits would hold multiversal implications. Appearances *''Destiny’s Way'' (mentioned) *''Of Visitations and Revisitations'' (mentioned) *''Wake'' (mentioned)